Truth or Dare: Firestar
by Ivypool
Summary: Firestar is doing truth or dare. He is the only one playing, and no one else knows. He can't tell his Clan, so send in truth or dares and watch everyone's reactions! Every five chapters, it'll be a different cat (Ex: Jayfeather, Bluestar, Blackstar, ect.) for that one chapter. Send in the truths and dares!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :) Here is my new story, Truth or Dare: Firestar. This is different then all the others I have seen though, and for two reasons.**

**1. Firestar is the only cat playing.**

**2. He can't tell other cats what is going on.**

**So pretty much, you ask Firestar or dare Firestar to do something, and he has to answer truthfully or do the dare completely. Unless of course I say no, or he refuses, or he failed, something like that.**

**I hope this story turns out to be fun. I would love to see his Clan's or other Clans' reactions to his weird actions.**

**By the way, I think every five chapters or so, I may switch it to a different character, just for that one chapter. Like, for one chapter it'll be Bluestar or Jayfeather or Blackstar. But for now, please focus only on Firestar.**

**Please send in your truths and dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, let's do this! I have no idea but I'm just feeling amazing today. :D Some days I'm feeling terrible from the moment I woke, but today is just the opposite. I hope you are all having as great of a day as me, and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Indigostartherandomekitty:**

Truth: Did you ever love Cinderpelt and Mistystar?

Firestar sat in his den. Sandstorm next to him in his nest, purring. Firestar tenced as he heard the question in his head.

"Um," Firestar glanced over at his mate before answering, "No, Cinderpelt has always been a good friend, nothing more. And Mistystar is in Riverclan, so that wouldn't really work out."

"What are you talking about?" Sandstorm looked at him weird. Firestar didn't answer, just walked away, leaving a confused Sandstorm behind.

Dare: I dare you to dance around the camp once a day for a moon and proclaim everlasting love for a different cat every day, you can't do Sandstorm.

Firestar took a deep breath before walking down from the Highledge. He looked around before picking a cat. He begane his dance around the camp, getting really weird looks from everyone.

"I have everlasting love for Graystripe!" He stoped once he'd circled the camp and then walked past a confused Sandstorm and disappeared into his den.

"What was that about?" Graystripe asked, walking up to Sandstorm.

"I have no idea." Sandstorm stared at her mate's den.

Graystripe shook his head and padded after Firestar. "Firestar?" He called as he entered the den. "You okay?"

"Yep." Firestar said as he started licking his shoulder fur.

"Alright then..." Graystripe said slowly before backing out of the den.

**Birdflame:**

I dare Firestar to do the chicken dance.

"Oh come on!" Firestar yowled right after Graystripe left the den. "Did I not just dance?"

He sighed loudly and stood up. "I'm not leaving my den this time." He growled as he began to dance again. This time Sandstorm walked in right in the middle of his dancing.

**Stream that Flows Around Rock:**

Truth: If it meant keeping your family safe, would you let Tigerstar become leader?

"What are you doing?" Sandstorm asked.

Firestar paused, listening to the question before answering, "How could they possibly be safe if _Tigerstar _is leader? I would probably save yes, but I would figure out away so I can be leader again."

"What are you talking about?" Sandstorm questioned, looking a bit annoyed. "Tigerstar isn't becoming leader."

Dare: I dare you to prank Mistystar, then show her that you were dared to do it, and then prank Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Scourge, Yellowfang, and Tigerstar with her!

"I have to go to Riverclan." Firestar suddenly said, walking past Sandstorm.

"I'll come with-" Sandstorm started.

"Alone." Firestar cut her off, leaving camp. Once alone he meowed, "Alright, I'll do this but remember, I can't tell anyone." (Also, I'm not doing the second part because I'm no good with coming up with pranks for Warrior cats. If you can come up with one, I'll do it.)

Firestar snuck into the Riverclan camp through a hole he'd found in the back of the camp. He had covered his ginger fur in mud so no one could recognize his smell or see who he was. In his mouth was a roll of clear material.

He looked around the camp, and noticed that most cats where out on patrol or still in their dens. There where few cats in the camp and they where too busy to notice him.

Firestar padded over to Mistystar's den and started. He pulled on the clear material he had stolen from the Twolegs and covered her den entrance with it. Once finished, he threw the box to the side and sat in the shadoe of the den, waiting.

"Mistystar!" He called out, loud enough for her to hear but non of her warriors.

Mistystar apeared st her den entrance, walking out. But he ran into the weird clear material and flinched backwards. She meowed in surprise and tried again, running into it. She backed up and poked at it with a paw, ears flat.

As it easily moved, she got out her claws and ripped through it, before stepping out angrily.

But her paw got tangled in he clear stuff she'd just shredded and she tripped and fell onto her face.

"You okay?" Firestar asked, padding over to her.

"Who are-" Mistystar asked, getting up and trying to shake the clear stuff from her paw. "Firestar?"

"How'd you know?" Firestar asked.

"Your eyes." Mistystar said. "And you missed a spot." She pointed to a patch of still ginger fur that hadn't got mud on it.

"Oh." Firestar blinked at it. Then he turned back to Mistystar who was still trying to shake off the sticky material. "Need help?" He asked.

"Please." Mistystar held up a paw and he pulled it off. "So." She became serious. "Why did you do that to me?"

"I can't tell you." Firestar answered before walking out of camp and calling behind him, "Bye!"

**Cheetastar:**

I dare Firestar to repeat anything that anyone says for a whole moon. He can't speak using his own words, he must always repeat other conversations.

Firestar walked into the camp, hearing the dare in his head. His fur had been cleaned out, having no mud or scent of Riverclan. "Just until the next dare." He meowed.

He was about to walked over to a group of his warriors when he saw Brambleclaw walking towards him.

"Firestar." Brambleclaw started as he got close enough. "The hunting patrol found a fox in our territory."

"Firestar." Firestar coppied. "The hunting patrol found a fox in our territory."

Brambleclaw just stared at Firestar weird before asking, "What should we do?"

"What should we do?" Firestar repeated.

"Stop it." Brambleclaw tried not to growl.

"Stop it." Firestar answered in the same tone, trying to sound like him.

"Seriously," Brambleclaw snapped. "Answer the question!"

"Seriously," Firestar yelled back. "Answer the question!"

By now, a few warriors had padded over to see what they where yelling about.

"Firestar, you're back! What did you need from Riverclan?" Sandstorm asked.

"He went to Riverclan?" Brambleclaw asked, "Why didn't I know?"

"Firestar, you're back! What did you need from Riverclan?" Firestar said, trying to sound like Snadstorm before speaking like his deputy, "He went to Riverclan? Why didn't I know?"

"Firestar?" Graystripe took a step forward. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Firestar? Are you okay?" Firestar repeated.

"Someone, get Jayfeather!" Sandstorm called.

"Someone, get Jayfeather!" Firestar called.

"Just answer my question!" Bramblestar yowled.

"What question?" Brakenfur asked Brambleclaw.

"Just answer my question!" Firestar yelled before adding, "What question?"

Brambleclaw got an idea, "I'll just let you lead the Clan today, Brambleclaw." He said.

"I'll just let you lead the Clan today, Brambleclaw." Firestar nodded as he spoke. Then he began to walk away before another cat could speak.

**Hailstorm:**(He's my brother, so he didn't have to review.)

I dare Firestar to kiss Thornclaw in the camp clearing.

Firestar stopped walking. "No!" He growled aloud before looked in around for his warrior, ignoring the concerned looks from his Clan.

He padded over to Thornclaw, he was by the fresh kill pile. "Thornclaw." He meowed as he stopped in front of the tabby.

"Yes, Firestar?" Thornclaw asked, pausing from eating his mouse.

Firestar stsred at him for a moment before stepping forward and licking his cheek.

"W-What?" Thornclaw froze as Firestar stepped back.

"I licked you." Firestar answered.

"Yea, I-I know that." Thornclaw stood up. "I'll just... eat this somewhere else..." He gave Firestar a weird look, picked up his mouse and padded away. Firestar has been getting a lot of those weird looks.

"Well," Sandstorm walked up to him, looking angry. Next to her was Jayfeather. "You have been talking to yourself, dancing around camp and in your den, announced your love for Graystripe, randomly gone to Riverclan, repeated everyone who talked to you, and just _licked Thornclaw_." Sandstorm growled. "Care to explain?"

"I wish I could." Firestar said flatly as he glared at the ground.

**KitCat3737:**

I dare Firestar to wear two leg cloths for a day in the clan!

"I just, need to be alone for a little." Firestar said as he padded away. The Clan waited worriedly for him to come back, and when he did, they where surprised.

He came back wearing a green shirt and shorts, a necklace hanging around his neck.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm walked up as the Clan just stared. "What is on you?"

"Are those Twoleg pelts?" Lionblaze asked.

"Maybe." Firestar muttered.

**Potatotheumbreon:**

I dare Firestar to get everyone stuck in a badger den.

"I can't get everyone, but let's see how many will come." Firestar said aloud before turning and sprinting out of camp. "Follow me!" He called over hie shoulder.

"Not again." He heard Brambleclaw growl, followed by a good amount of running paw steps.

Firestar knew that there was a badger den in his territory. And he knew exactly where it was. He ran to it and dove inside, glad that they had driven out the badgers days ago.

"What is he doing?" Sandstorm hissed from outside.

"That mouse-brain." Graystripe sighed. "What's wrong with him today?"

Firestar sat next to the entrance as the cats entered the den. Once they where all in he blocked the entrance.

"Okay Firestar, we followed." Brambleclaw mewoed.

"Now what?" Squirrelflight added.

"I want out." Leafpool added, padding up to Firestar.

"I can't let you out." Firestar shook his head.

"Why not?" Cloudtail asked slowly, as if he didn't want to know.

**Guest:**

I dare you to lick Graystripe.

Firestar stood there for a long moment before saying, "Fine." He turned and padded out of the den.

Slowly, all the cats padded out.

"I'm going back to camp." Dustpelt growled. "Ferncloud will be wondering what has happened to me."

Firestar sat down and watched everyone left towards camp. "Graystripe, stay here." He meowed.

Graystripe nodded and sat down. "Are you going to explain why you're acting all weird?"

Firestar shook his head and sank to the ground. He rolled over and just layed there, stareing up at Graystripe. "I wish I could. I really do. Just remember that I don't mean what I've been doing. Or will do..."

"What do you mean 'will'?" Graystripe asked suspiciously.

Firestar took a deep breath, then stood up and licked Graystripe's cheek.

Graystripe just narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Firestar sighed. "I didn't want to but...but, I had to."

"Had to?" Graystripe wondered aloud. "Like someone is forcing you to do it?"

Firestar didn't answer, he was silent for a long time. When he heard no more truths or dares, he let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's over for today." He told Graystripe. "Though, I don't know about tomorrow."

"Good." Graystripe nodded. "Now, are you ready to come back to camp and be your normal Firestar self?"

"I guess." Firestar sighed as he stood and followed his friend back to camp.

**I know that I still have two more reviewers who sent me truths and dares, but those will be put in my next chapter, I promis. So, I hope you are all having a good day. :D Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This was a quick update. So, chapter five is cominf up and I want to know, who do you people what to be truth or dared for that one chapter?**

**catspats31: Listen, I don't want to be rude or go against the rules or anything, but I don't understand why I have to delete this. I mean, I get that it's against the rules and all, but I see stories like this all the time, and not only for Warriors. They don't even get in trouble, so why should I? Why should I be different? They get to keep their stories and I have to delete mine over some rule that a lot of other people break. Again, I don't mean to be rude or go against rules, but I don't get why the rule is there and why I am different. Please don't report me or anything. I'm just trying to write something that'll make others laugh and be able to kind of take part in. But if it really bothers you that much, just tell me and I'll take it down.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>cooltiger50:<strong>

Truth: If the apprentices were going to kill Sandstorm if you didn't kiss Blackstar what would you do?

Firestar woke, feeling angry that he has to go through ANOTHER day of this.

He stretched and stared at the wall as he answered the question, "First of all, why would they even do that?" He asked, waking up Sandstorm.

"Not again." She muttered.

"And for the answer," Firestar went on, "It would have to be a yes, I would. I'd rather not lose Sandstorm." He touched his nose to his mates ear and she purred softly.

Dare: Become a spoiled kittypet for a week with your Clan watching you.

"Just until the next one." Firestar said, standing up and walking out of the den. The walked over to Brambleclaw, who was organizing patrols.

"Hi Firestar." Brambleclaw nodded to him, "Want to join a patrol?"

"Join a patrol?" Firestar snorted. "What kind of cat do you think I am? It's too cold to leave camp, and it's wet, my fur will get all dirty!"

Brambleclaw just blinked at him before saying, "Alright." Then he turned away and started organizing more patroles.

Firestar turned and padded over the where Graystripe was sitting, eating a rabbit left from yesterday.

"Hey Firestar, want to share?" Graystripe asked as Firestar sat down beside him.

"Share?" Firestar looked disgusted at the thought. "Why would I _ever _want to eat _prey_? It's a gross, dead animal. Milk and food that my Housefolk give me is much better." He licked his lips hungrily.

Graystripe sighed and shook his head. "I hope this doesn't last all day." Graystripe said, half to himself.

**Booklady1017:**

Dare: Firestar must kiss Yellowfang.

Firestar fliched. "No!" He gasped, eyes wide. "I won't do that one!" He yowled, glaring up at the sky.

"Do what?" Graystripe sounded very worried.

"N-Nothing." Firestar shook his head, trying not to imagin it. "But, sure. I'll share." He bent down to take a bite, but couldn't help but shudder.

**Birdflame:**

Truth: If you couldn't be part of ThunderClan, which Clan would you join? Say it: "I want to be part of _."

Firestar paused, chewing carefully before saying aloud, "I want to be part of Riverclan."

Graystripe looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.

Dare: Jump in the lake for no apparent reason with your Clan watching.

"Okay." Firestar sighed, pushing himself to his paws. He walked up to the Highledge and called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Slowly, all the cats gathered around the Highledge. Firestar quickly thanked Starclan that alot of his warriors where out on patrol. Firestar announced, "I need all warriors to follow me to the lake. Elders, queens, and kits may stay behind."

Though rhe cats started whispering and talking, a few calling out above the crowd to ask why.

But all Firestar did walk calmly walk down from the Highledge and left camp. He shook his head as he heard his Clan following behind him.

Once at the lake, he stood at the edge of it and stared across, narrowing his eyes. He took a breath, raised his tail for attention, then jumped as far as he could. The water quickly covered over his head and filled his ears.

**StarclanIsWithUs:**

Dare: Pretend to drown in the lake, but while some cat tries to save you, leave.

Firestar just sat there for a while, waiting for some cat to come in after him. Then suddenly there was a loud noice as someone jumped in close by. He looked up to see Cloudtail swimming towards him.

Firestar then started swimming towards land and got out. He looked back to see Cloudtail swimming back to shore, looking very angry.

**Indigostartherandomekitty:**

Do you wish that Silverstream could have been your mate?

"She's a nice cat, but no." Firestar said as he padded back towards camp, ignoring his Clans questions. "She is out of Clan, and Graystripe liked her."

"Are you talking about Silverstream?" Graystripe asked from somewhere behind the leader.

Do you wish that you had sons instead of daughters?

"It might be nice to have one." Firestar answered. "But I like Squirrelflight and Leafpool how they are."

He entered the camp and went to sit in a patch of warm sunlight.

What would you say if Spiderleg told you he loved you?

Firestar coughed awkwardly before answering. "If he told me that then I would remind him of Sandstorm. And that I'm much old than him. That I don't like other toms like that. And I've seen his relationship with Daisy."

Tell all your secret thoughts about every single she-cat you've met at a gathering.

"I'd rather not..." Firestar said as an angry Cloudtail stomped over to him, his usually white, long and fluffy fur now looking dull and sticking to his sides, making him look more skinny and smaller then usual.

"Can I not keep something to myself?" He asked as Cloudtail started yelling at him, but Firestar was only paying attention until the voice spoke again.

Follow Daisy around all day saying "Candy".

Firestar got up, said a quick apology to Cloudtail, and left for the nursery. "Just until the next one." he promised.

He easily found Daisy. He walked over and just stood there. "Candy."

"What?" Daisy asked, looking up at him confused.

"Candy."

"What is Candy?" She questioned.

"Candy."

Daisy stood up, looking slightly annoyed. "Please leave." She meowed.

"Candy."

"Fine." Daisy brushed past him and padded out of thr den. Firestar followed her over to the fresh kill pile.

"Candy." He said, matching her step by step.

"Graystripe?" Daisy meowed as she padded over to him. He'd been eating a mouse. "Do you know what Candy is?"

"No." Graystripe shook his head. "Why?"

"Candy."

"That's why." Daisy sighed. "Be won't stop saying it."

Tell your daughters that they are the biggest disappointments in the world and that you would have preferred Ashfur and Nightcloud as your children.

Firestar gasped. "They are not!" He yelled.

"Are you okay Firestar?" Graystripe asked as Daisy stomped away.

"Yea." Firestar nodded. "I just don't want to do this next one."

"Would it be better if I was there?" Graystripe asked.

Firestar paused before shaking his head and saying, "Yes. Just to explain afterwards."

"Okay then." Graystripe said, following as Firestar padded over to Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

Firestar stood in front of them silently, all four cats looking at each other awkwardly for a long moment. Finally Firestar let out a long breath and turned away, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Leafpool wondered.

Firestar took a deep breath and turned back to them. "N-Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "You don't need to know."

He sat there silently for a minute then told Graystripe, "I'm finished for today." And walked away.

"What did you have to do?" Graystripe asked, following Firestar to his den.

"Tell them they where the biggest disappointments of my life. And that Ashfur and Nightckoud could've been better."

Graystripe narrowed his eyes, "That's not true, is it?"

Firestar sat down in his nest and looked at him seriously. "Of course not."

**Done. Now remember to tell me what cat you want for the 5th chapter, and keep sending the truths or dares in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! :D So, all of you people really wanted to have Jayfeather as the cat for the fifth chapter, so that's who's it going to be. :)**

**Oh, and if I don't get to all the truths or dares for Firestar in this chapter, they will be in the next Firestar one. I only put one or two thousand words in a chapter so that they are not too long.**

**PikaNerd6:**

Firestar, have you ever snuck into a twoleg den and eaten kittypet food?

Firestar sighed heavily before standing up and padding out of camp. "No, never. I know how the food tastes, and I would be fine living my life without it."

I dare you to go on the high-ledge then sing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It.'

"What is 'sing'?" Firestar asked, confused.

**Lightningspirit:**

I dare firestar to take all the fresh-kill and put it in his den and then say that tigerstar did it.

Firestar clawed at the grass before standing up again and padding back to camp. He was glad that the only cats awake had gone on patrol. Though usually he would be mad that no one was in camp, he was fine with it now.

Firestar picked up the prey that was left over from last night. He carried it up to his den and peeked in. Sandstorm wasn't there, she must be on patrol. He set down the prey and then stepped back out to wait on the Highledge.

After a good few minutes, his warriors had woken up and padded out of their den. A group had gathered around where the fresh kill pile used to be.

"Where is the fresh kill?" Ivypool asked. "There was still some left over."

"Did someone take it?" Berrynose wondered.

"There is no scent here." Brakenfur pointed out.

"Good thing the hunting patrol was sent out." Squirrelflight sighed. "Maybe I should go join them."

Just then Cloudtail saw Firestar. "Firestar!" He called. "Did you see what happened to the fresh kill pile?"

"I did." Firestar said, and all the cats turned to look at him. "It was Tigerstar! He took the prey and put it in my den."

"Well, could you go get it for us?" Brakenfur called up.

"Yea." Firestar said, flattening his ears and padding into his den. He took the fresh kill down to the clearing.

**MusicMadtm:**

I dare Firestar to appoint Molekit (if Molekit is still a kit) as the Clan leader and him (Molekit) to order everyone to do stupid things!

"Uh..." Firestar padded back to his den. "N-No." He shook his head. "I'm not that stupid. Why would I do that? Brambleclaw is a good deputy, I'm not going to change that."

**Lightningspirit:**

I dare firestar to call a gathering and when everyone is there declare his love to mapleshade and sing a horrible song about blackstar.

"Ugh..." Firestar blinked. "Who is Mapleshade and again, what is this 'sing'?"

If you could resurrect one cat but have them not be in your clan would you still do it.

Firestar thought for a moment. "Well," He paused to think again. "I'm not sure. I don't know who I would want here either..." He finally answered, "No. I wouldn't take them from Starclan just so I can talk to them again. I'll see all my friends in Starclan sooner or later anyways."

**Indigostartherandomkitty:**

How did you fall in love with Sandstorm after your abuse at her paws?

"I'm not sure." Firestar peeked out of the den in time to see Sandstorm walk into camp, a rabbit in her jaws. He ducked back into his den. "I guess it just happened. After she started to be nicer to me, I noticed that she wasn't all that bad. Though, I don't think Dustpelt was very happy about it."

Did you ever like Bluestar?

Firestar coughed, "Bluestar?" He asked. "Uh, she was a good mentor and leader. I'm thankful that she had let me into the Clan that one day. But nothing more than that."

Have you ever wished that you were some other cat?

"No, I am just fine being me." Firestar purred.

Trash the medicine den

"I wouldn't do that!" Firestar's eyes widened. "I'm not some kit! And, leaf bare is coming up. If I did that, it may damage the herbs we have and we could run out right in the middle of leaf bare, when greencough is getting to cats."

**brindletail05:**

Gather all of the cats for a clan meeting, and announce that you are pregnant.

Firestar sighed and padded out to the Highledge. He stood on the end and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Once all the cats had gathered, Firestar pushed away his nervousness and announced, "I have Gathered you all here to tell you something very important. I'm... I'm expecting kits."

Every head turned to Sandstorm, waiting for an explanation, but Sandstorm just looked at Firestar confused. What was he talking about?

"I know this is surprising for all of you." Firestar said. "It surprised me too."

"I think he had finally lost it." Cloudtail shook his head sadly.

"Firestar." Jayfeather called out. "Come to my den." He said, padding away without waiting.

Firestar looked at his confused Clan, everyone talking and glancing up at him worriedly. He padded down and made his way over to the medicine cat den.

"Would you explain why you have been acting weird lately?" Jayfeather sat down, curling his tail aroung him.

"No." Firestar shook his head. "But I can show you." He knew that once he passed this thing over to Jayfeather, the voices would be gone and he would forget about them. Jayfeather would have the rest of the day go normally, but once he woke up tomorrow, he would have the voices instead.

But this only lasted for a day. After that one day, Jayfeather would forget about them again and Firestar would get the voices back.

"What do you mean?" Jayfeather questioned.

Firestar reached forward and touched his nose to the blind medicine cat's. Jayfeather flinched away but Firestar said, "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, pass the voices onto Jayfeather, medicine cat of Thunderclan. He will learn why I have been acting this way, and will do what the voices say. Good luck, Jayfeather."

He stopped touching noses with him and padded out of the den. "You'll need it."

**Okay everyone, this chapter is short, I know. And probably not as good as my others. But, I made this one quickly.**

**So, it seems like a lot of people wanted to have Jayfeather as the next chapter, so that's who it is. There are going to be lots of truths or dares, I know, so I'm only picking out the ones I think are the best. I'm sorry if yours is not posted, but that's how it's going to be. Send them in!**


End file.
